Deja que el cielo caiga
by NariHo
Summary: ¿Qué sucederá con nuestro doctor luego de la muerte de Wilson? Gregory House decide poner fin a su sufrimiento. Actualizado: ¡capítulo 4 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **House, MD y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de David Shore. Hago esto por propia voluntad y sin fines de lucro.

.

**Advertencia: **Los capítulos acontinuación, pueden contener spoilers de la serie House M. D.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

_**Deja que el cielo caiga**_

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

.

.

.

Wilson, el mejor amigo de House, ha muerto. Era inevitable, todos lo sabían. Su vida se apagó debido al maldito cáncer, lejos de su familia, conocidos y amigos más cercanos. Lejos de todos… excepto de una persona, alguien que hizo lo inimaginable para estar a su lado en sus últimos meses de vida y no dejarlo solo: no quedarse solo. Gregory House se ha quedado sin su mejor amigo.

Entonces, ¿qué sucederá con Gregory House, ahora, sin James Wilson?

.

A toda velocidad recorría las luminosas calles de New Jersey, procurando esquivar los automóviles que a esa hora transitaban presurosos. Amaba sentir el viento envolver su cuerpo mientras manejaba su fiel motocicleta. Sentir adrenalina de cada viaje y verse libre del mundo aunque fuese solo por unos momentos.

Libre.

Eso era lo que deseaba, ser libre del mundo, del dolor que consumía su alma cada maldito día de su vida, a todas horas sin dar tregua. La miseria que arrastraba desde hace años no se comparaba con el dolor que un solo acontecimiento, provocó en él, confinando su vida a una soledad que jamás había sentido tan abrumante y despiadada. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor en su vida.

Lo había decidido: sería libre, como siempre deseó y no pudo lograr gracias a la intervención de sus bienaventuradas alucinaciones. En aquella ocasión optó por sobrevivir a sus deseos y acompañar a su único amigo; mas ahora, no había nada porqué vivir. Nada. Sus fríos nudillos estrujaron con fuerza los manubrios de su vehículo, acelerando a máxima velocidad, transgrediendo las reglas de tránsito sin reparo, mientras, mecánicamente, continuaba esquivando cuanto automóvil se cruzara en su camino.

Se irguió sobre su sitio sin despegar sus manos del volante. Elevó su rostro al cielo y pudo ver, a través del visor de su casco, la luna llena como una lámpara gigantesca iluminando el firmamento. La observó por última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar correr gruesas lágrimas agolpadas en su alma desde hace años. Y se dejó guiar hacia el camino de la nada.

La nada.

Un estruendo se oyó en la ciudad. Luego murmullos. Gente aglutinándose en un mismo punto, observando atónitos la escena y vociferando «Llamen a una ambulancia».

Ya todo había acabado.

_¿Realmente acaba aquí?_

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

.

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic en este fandom. Sé que el primer capítulo no dice mucho, pero lo que tengo pensado para nuestro querido doctor es mucho más de lo que nos dejaron en el final.

Adoro _House M. D._ a pesar de que muchas personas desistieran verla luego de la salida de Lisa Edelstein. Yo, a pesar de ello, continué viendo la serie, porque la adoro. Y es precisamente por ese afecto incondicional a él, que decidí crear mi propia versión de su vida después del final. Seguramente muchos coincidirán conmigo en que nos dejaron una tarea difícil. Aun así, quiero intentarlo.

Y, para finalizar, me declaro fan del Huddy, así que verán aquí a Lisa Cuddy. Aunque no tengo muy claro cómo se unirá a mi historia, estará presente.

Muchas gracias por pasarse.

Marisol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **House, M.D. y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de David Shore. Hago esto por propia voluntad y sin fines de lucro.

**.**

**Advertencia: **Los capítulos acontinuación, pueden contener spoilers de la serie House, M. D.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

_**Deja que el cielo caiga**_

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No me sorprendió en absoluto enterarme que mi antiguo jefe intentara suicidarse. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo intentaría nuevamente, es su naturaleza ser autodestructivo. Aunque en esta ocasión excedió todos los límites, porque intentar acabar con su sufrimiento de aquella forma, arriesgando vidas de terceros, es estúpido e irresponsable. House está loco, muchas veces lo dije a alguno de mis colegas del Departamento de Diagnóstico. Afortunadamente para él, no fue llevado al hospital que dirijo sino al Princeton General, de lo contrario hubiese sido reportado a la policía por alguno de los empleados y, seguramente, ahora sería custodiado por agentes policiales en espera de llevarlo a la cárcel por fingir su muerte... Es lo último que quisiera ver.

No comprendo por qué me dejó saber a mí y sólo a mí que estaba vivo. Me lo pregunto desde el día en que encontré su identificación bajo una de las sillas de mi oficina. Jamás le oí decir que éramos amigos; es más, nunca le dijo así a nadie, salvo Wilson. No pude resolver mis dudas. La última vez que le vi fue en «su funeral». Orquestó todo muy bien, sin importarle nuestra congoja, porque nosotros sí lo consideramos un amigo. No merece que vaya a buscarlo al hospital.

La luz del semáforo cambió a verde. Era hora de continuar.

.

.

House está loco. Citarme una mañana de domingo, mi único día libre de todas mis responsabilidades como Decano de Medicina, para quién sabe qué, es de sus peores ocurrencias. Es la última vez que acepto una de sus «invitaciones a desayunar» (siempre se las ingenia para hacerme pagar todo cuanto consume). Aunque, debo admitir que el lugar elegido era excelente: pequeño y acogedor establecimiento al otro lado de la ciudad, lejos cualquier persona que pudiese reconocerlo.

No debería continuar con esto. Ayudé en su recuperación luego de su «accidente» de motocicleta, ¿no es eso suficiente? No. Para House nada es suficiente motivo para dejar de fastidiar la vida de alguien. ¿Acaso… Es que me habré convertido en un reemplazo de Wilson? Me niego a creerlo. No soy él, yo…

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando, cariño? —me preguntó socarrona una voz que bien conocía. Él vestía una gabardina, lentes oscuros y una boina que ocultaban su identidad.

Ladino y desvergonzado, como siempre, anclo el mango de su bastón al respaldo de la silla, se sentó a la mesa y se adueñó de mi emparedado de pollo y mi taza con café, como si los hubiese pedido para él.

—House…

—¿No pedirás nada para ti? —bebió un sorbo de líquido oscuro y luego mordisqueó mi otrora emparedado. Le miré enfadado.

Lo de hoy es solo una pequeña parte de todo lo padecido en los últimos meses en que debí actuar como el comprensivo amigo que no soy. Soportar su egocentrismo, sus delirios, sus tristezas y, sobre todo, estar cerca de él en todo momento, para evitar que cumpliera otra locura, me estaban desquiciando tanto como él lo estaba. Al ver mi enfado, House introdujo una de sus manos en su gabardina color café y extrajo un portafolio azul. Y, haciendo gala de su inconfundible amabilidad, lanzó los papeles sobre la mesa.

—¿Resolviste el caso tan pronto? —exclamé aún más enfadado que antes—. ¿Pudiste avisarme antes de someter a esa chica a dolorosos exámenes? —él no tenía idea de cuánto me costó convencer a los padres de ella para hacer esos análisis con tal de darle toda información posible.

—¿Me regañas por resolver el caso en corto tiempo? ¿Qué sigue luego, felicitarme si dejo morir a alguien? —no se inmutó ante mi molestia—. ¿Vas a despedirme?... Oh, espera, ya no trabajo para ti.

—Sabes que Chase está muy ocupado dirigiendo el departamento de diagnóstico que tú _abandonaste_—sabía que recordarle el pasado alteraría su ánimo. Lo confirmé cuando le vi fruncir el entrecejo—. Él y _su equipo_ no puede ocuparse de todos los casos que llegan, por eso pedí tu ayuda, de lo contrario...

—Esa chica habría muerto —refutó serio. Y tenía razón: sin su intervención mucha gente habría muerto hace meses. Mas no lo reconocería, estaba muy enfadado para hacerlo—. ¿Qué sucede, Foreman, te cansaste de jugar al decano? ¿Tu trasero no llena ese burocrático sillón, verdad? Bueno, desde luego que no, Cuddy era quien poseía el mejor y más grande…

—¿Cuándo iniciarás el tratamiento, House? —espeté sin más preámbulo. La última vez que charlamos del tema, aún se recuperaba de sus lesiones, así que entendí su negativa; ahora estaba completamente reestablecido, nada le impide aceptar.

El hombre de ridículo aspecto misterioso, detuvo su ritual alimenticio y me miró sorprendido, mientras mascaba lentamente parte del emparedado que me robó.

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**.**

**Notas de autor**: ¡Hola! ¿Saben? Quise saltarme la penosa recuperación de House en el Princeton General (que existe en la serie, si alguna vez oyeron mencionar su nombre por ahí) luego del incidente, porque no quiero escribir escenas angust, me deprimen mucho. Pero descuiden, los siguientes capítulos develarán pasajes de ese tiempo extraviado, además de resolver los cabos sueltos.

Por otro lado, quiero preguntar: ¿no les parece un tanto curioso que House dejara su identificación bajo la silla de Foreman? Mi teoría es que nuestro querido doctor tenía preferencias entre sus antiguos subordinados. No sé, es mi punto de vista acerca de esa escena.

Ahora, quisiera aclarar algunos puntos:

Primero, aunque los capítulos estén escritos en secuencia, habrá saltos de tiempo como el hoy presentado.

Segundo, cada capítulo varía en número de palabras: algunos serán extensos, otros cortos. Unos serán para House, otros para Cuddy y los restantes de Foreman.

Paso a agradecer a:

_**Bere**_

_** Ana .dehouse**_

_**HousesHead13**_

_** Netokastillo**_

Quienes me dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

¡Muchas gracias también a ustedes lectores! Sus comentarios y críticas me ayudarán a mejorar.

Marisol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **House, M.D. y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de David Shore. Hago esto por propia voluntad y sin fines de lucro.

**.**

**Advertencia: **Los capítulos acontinuación, pueden contener spoilers de la serie House, M. D.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

_**Deja que el cielo caiga**_

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa mañana sentimientos ocultos en un rincón de su alma fueron removidos cual añejo libro arrumado en el fondo de un cajón. Heridas escondidas del mundo bajo la suave seda de una nueva vida que construyó luego de la tempestad que azotó su vida tiempo atrás. Pero cruel es el destino, que quiso remover aquella «seda protectora» en un solo acto, dejándola vulnerable, arrebatándole esa coraza de «mujer fuerte» que ella misma fabricó.

—La necesitamos en Urgencias, doctora —demandó la tensa voz de uno de sus médicos tras el auricular—. Hubo una serie de accidentes a unas calles de aquí, hay muchos heridos y no creo que podamos atender a todos.

«Voy en seguida» fue su respuesta inmediata y luego dejó el auricular en su lugar. Era la primera vez que bajo su mando sucedía una emergencia de esas proporciones en su hospital, cierto, pero no era la primera que ella atendía. Estaba preparada.

Enfundada en su impecable bata de médico, abandonó la que era su oficina desde hacía poco más de una año y medio. Atravesó los amplios pasillos del reciento con la seguridad y aplomo en su andar que su cargo de Decana de Medicina ayudaron a forjar con el tiempo. Llegó pronto a su destino. Sus manos abrieron las puertas de Urgencias y sus ojos aguamarina inspeccionaron el espacio inmediatamente. Su expresión se tensó. Parecía el infierno: gente herida retorciéndose y quejándose de dolor sobre camillas y sillas de ruedas, atendidos por médicos y enfermeras que corrían de un lado a otro, no dándose a basto.

Armada con un estetoscopio y una linterna médica, se trasladó de rincón a otro con premura, presta a ayudar. La premisa en esos instantes era depurar la sala, dar de alta a los heridos leves y quedarse sólo con casos graves.

Y fue precisamente en medio de esa danza caótica de esquivar enfermeras y médicos, que él irrumpió su camino. El hombre de impecable sastre gris y corbata color cielo, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de su presencia. Ella quedó petrificada mientras lo observaba acercarse ansioso y aturdido a una camilla para, inmediatamente, inspeccionar a su ocupante. Buscaba a alguien, era evidente, ya que se trasladó a otra camilla, y varias más, resoplando frustrado cada vez que comprobaba no era quien esperaba.

Finalmente se quedó junto a una camilla.

Intercambió palabras con la enfermera a cargo de ese paciente y le increpó que no hubiera un médico atendiéndolo. Se liberó de su saco y, sin perder más tiempo, se dedicó a examinar su estado. Él era médico. Uno de los mejores que conocía.

—¿Foreman? —preguntó una voz tras él. A pesar del barullo que inundaba el espacio, reconoció esa voz que tiempo atrás impartía órdenes en el hospital que ahora dirigía. Ahora tenían el mismo cargo: eran Decanos de Medicina.

Se giró —Cuddy… —a pesar de intuir que encontraría a la Decana de Medicina del Hospital Princeton General atendiendo la emergencia, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —sabía que su lugar estaba junto a sus pacientes y personal médico, pero más poderosa era la curiosidad de saber la razón que trajo de tan lejos a uno de sus antiguos empleados.

El hombre de piel negra vaciló su respuesta, mas sabía que de todos modos ella terminaría enterándose. Cuddy le sostuvo la mirada, expectante, mientras el barullo del caos devoraba el silencio impuesto entre ambos.

—Necesito que ayudes a House —suplicó abriéndole paso a la deplorable imagen de su otrora empleado, amigo… novio.

Por breves segundos tuvo la sensación de que se desplomaría en la sala de emergencias. ¡No podía ser posible! Para ella aquel hombre que yacía sobre una camilla con vendajes envolviéndole la cien y moretones en el rostro y cuerpo, estaba muerto hacía meses. ¿Sus ojos la engañaban? ¿Sería producto de su imaginación?

Incluso Wilson antes de morir, se presentó ante ella en su nueva casa para contarle de su enfermedad, su resignación al inevitable desenlace, y despedirse. Recordaron viejas anécdotas en Princeton Plainsboro, hablaron de sus nuevas vidas e inevitablemente, se refirieron a House: vida, obras y muerte. Sollozaron juntos y consolaron sus pesares antes de finalizar aquel día. ¿Él le mintió también, a pesar de saber lo mucho que le afectó (y aún le afectaba, valgan verdades) enterarse de la terrible noticia?... ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

Otra treta del maldito House. ¿Qué razones lo impulsaron a esta nueva locura? Ganar una apuesta, fastidiar a Foreman o librarse de la cárcel… ¿cuál sería? Sea cual fuere, nada justifica tan terrible mentira, esto sobrepasaba todos los límites de House (si es que éstos realmente existieran). Tendría que averiguarlo, no permitiría que se burlara de ella y se quedase sin la reprimenda correspondiente.

—Cuddy… ¿Cuddy?

.

.

—Cuddy —su acompañante se preocupó.

El hombre de frondosa cabellera rubia y semblante jovial le movió el hombro suavemente y ella se sobresaltó. Tenía el rostro escondido tras la carta de pedidos, con la mirada fija en la lista pero su mente vagando en sus recuerdos, mas de pronto despertó avergonzada de su distracción.

—Lamento la tardanza —se excusó él con una sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba en su silla frente a Cuddy—. Te aburriste mucho de esperarme, por lo que veo.

—No, yo lo siento, no te oí —dejó la carta sobre la mesa—. He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y me distraigo con facilidad—se llevó una mano al rostro para masajearse la frente.

No pudo evitar sonreír al atractivo hombre de chispeantes ojos cafés y bella sonrisa. Haría lo posible por no arruinar su cita matutina, necesitaba distraerse y Richard era una excelente opción.

Y por supuesto que intentó disfrutar de su compañía y la merienda, al tiempo que departían sobre diversos asuntos. Tenían cierta confianza, llevaban algunas semanas saliendo. Richard era divertido, amable, inteligente. Luego de que Jerry se alejara días después del incidente de auto, creyó difícil que alguien más se interesara en ella. Pero allí estaba, tratando de borrar las heridas del pasado y ser feliz, finalmente. Se lo merecía.

La mujer de rizos azabaches seguía atenta al rostro de Richard, quien parloteaba sobre su grandioso trabajo como abogado de una prestigiosa compañía. Charlar con él siempre era interesante. Pero la curiosidad hizo que desviara su mirada a una distante mesa y quedara fija en cierto hombre de gafas oscuras y boina castaña que charlaba ladino con su acompañante. Lo vio llegar minutos antes, provocando que recordara algunos pasajes de su reencuentro con él. Se quedó viéndolos unos minutos y luego sacudió la cabeza para volver a lo suyo.

Allí estaba, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Deseó no verlo más, pero anhelar algo con todas tus fuerzas no garantiza que tus deseos se cumplan.

Se preguntó si este nuevo encuentro sería producto de la casualidad o estaría planificado de antemano. No, con House no existían las casualidades.

Intempestivamente el hombre de estrafalario aspecto, se puso en pie y tomó enfadado su bastón, dispuesto a marcharse. Su interlocutor intentó evitarlo hablándole y agitando las manos, resaltado ciertas palabras que no se alcanzaban a oír. Nada más que el murmullo de los comensales podía escucharse. Estaba muy lejos de ellos.

—¡Jamás regresaré contigo! —exclamó House, indignado, teatral, con la única intención de ridiculizar a Foreman. Y lo consiguió: todos centraron su atención en el escandaloso par, desatándose una ola de murmullos.

Cuddy hizo el gesto de quien ha oído la misma historia cientos de veces. Foreman viró a un lado y otro, avergonzado, deseando asesinar a su ex jefe; pero al buscarlo con la mirada, su lugar estaba vacío. Él se encontraba camino a la salida del Café. Inmediatamente fue tras sus pasos dispuesto a continuar la conversación rota.

—Par de lunáticos —añadió Richard. La Decana del Princeton General sólo atinó a sonreír nerviosa y fingir interés en su carta de pedidos.

—Disculpe —le habló el mesero a Cuddy—. Para usted —le extendió un pedazo de papel que dudosa tomó entre sus manos.

—Esta es… ¿es la cuenta? Pero no hemos pedido nada aún.

—No es de ustedes, pertenece a los caballeros que acaban de salir. El hombre alto dijo que usted pagaría todo lo que consumieran él y su acompañante —explicó.

Sintió la mirada del abogado posarse en ella, sorprendido, exigiendo respuestas. Ella no pudo más que sonreír aturdida, fingiendo no comprender.

¡Maldito House!

En todo momento Cuddy se refirió a ellos como simples conocidos, no deseaba que Richard también huyera despavorido gracias a sus extrañas amistades. Pero para sus adentros, no pudo sentirse embargada por la nostalgia de añejas épocas que jamás volverán en Princeton Plainsboro, junto a Wilson y House, quien ella todavía consideraba el mejor médico que conocía.

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**.**

**Notas de autor**: ¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace dos semanas, pero por motivos laborales no pude publicar. Me gusta leer mis escritos, corregirlo y agregar algunos detalles. En adelante publicaré con prontitud. Ahora mismo me dispongo a escuchar algo de música nostálgica para continuar con el siguiente capítulo, que está en ideas pero que necesito transformar en imágenes y plasmarlas acá.

Van a permitirme decir algo sumamente persona con respecto al capítulo de hoyl. He leído historias de un encuentro entre House y Cuddy post «Everybody Dies», donde ella se lanza a los brazos de su amado doctor sin mayores razones que la de amarlo incondicionalmente, o tener un hijo suyo (esto más descabellado aun porque ella no puede llevar un embarazo como el común de las mujeres, ¿recuerda?), o ambas a la vez. No coincido con dichas ideas, lo siento. Cuddy terminó su relación con House por razones comprensibles, todos sabemos cuáles son, y dudo que quisiera darle una oportunidad tan fácilmente, por mucho que continuara amándolo. Ella no es débil, es una mujer de mucho carácter y orgullo. Pero no me malinterpreten, con esto no quiero decir que evitaré unirlos, no, mas lo haré como imagino sucedería en la serie y no por el impulso romántico de querer verlos juntos y felices.

Bueno, agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, no creí que llegaría a uno o dos. Pero ya ven, hay nueve, y eso me hace muy feliz. Ahora paso a responder sus mensajes:

_**Netokastillo: **__Tienes razón, con House nunca se puede estar seguro de nada. No obstante, creo que cada una de sus acciones tiene un significado. Gracias por continuar leyendo._

_**Guest:**__ Gracias, espero continúe gustándote._

_**Ana. Dehouse:**__ ¿Verdad que es sospechoso que le dejara saber a Foreman de manera implícita que estaba vivo?, sabía que no solo era idea mía, XD. Sí, un bote salvavidas, pienso eso también. ¿Viste que el comportamiento de Foreman cambió hacia House en las últimas temporadas?, parecía más preocupado por él que los demás. Espero continúes acá, ¡gracias!_

_**HuddyAleja: **__Cierto, no hay mucha gente que escriba fics de House en español, eso es para protestar. ¡Vamos, anímense a escribir algo!, es complicado hasta cierto punto, pero pueden empezar con one-shots que son más fáciles de publicar por ser cortos. Gracias por pasarte. ¡Un abrazo!_

_**Loly: **__Yo también quiero vivir y emocionarme con cada una de las escenas que me toque escribir sobre House, adoro a este personaje. Gracias por los ánimos, los aprecio infinitamente._

Y espero que aquellas personas que no se animan todavía a dejarme un comentario. Gracias también por las lecturas, alertas y favoritos.

Nos leemos pronto.

Marisol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: **House, M.D. y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de David Shore y compañía. Hago esto por propia voluntad y sin fines de lucro.

**.**

**Advertencia: **Los capítulos acontinuación, pueden contener spoilers de la serie House, M. D.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

_**Deja que el cielo caiga**_

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Debes perdonar a House —le dijo en tono suplicante. _

_La expresión en el rostro de ella se tensó de inmediato al oír su nombre después de tanto tiempo, no estaba preparada para saber de él. No ahora. _

—_Me pides que perdone a un psicópata —argumentó firme—. No puedo hacer de cuenta que nada pasó y…_

—_¡Pronto moriré!—replicó dejándola en silencio. Sintió su piel estremecerse ante aquellas palabras, como si las hubiese oído por primera vez. Era aún difícil asimilar la idea—. No quiero irme sabiendo que mis dos mejores amigos están enemistados._

—_No puedo hacerlo, aunque tú me lo pidas… —evitó su mirada, apenada por no acceder a cumplir uno de sus últimos deseos._

_Wilson se indignó ante la afrenta a sus últimos días en vida. Encogió sus manos en puños, hasta que sus nudillos enrojecieron._

—_¡Tú todavía lo amas! —Puso el dedo en la llaga—.Las mujeres que pasaron por la vida de House lo aman aún, y es estadísticamente posible que tú también._

—_No todas las mujeres que pasaron por su vida lo aman, hay quieres lo odian y quisieran…_

—…_Pero no todas se enamoraron realmente de él —refutó inmediatamente. Dejando a Cuddy sin palabras—. Si no lo perdonas ahora, mañana puede ser muy tarde. No sé si continúe vivo después de mi muerte —sentenció finalmente._

_Sintieron el golpe seco del silencio sepulcral que se apoderó del recinto, apaleando sus afligidas almas ante esa posibilidad._

.

.

_Suicidio. _

Con horror vio cumplida la predicción de Wilson en aquella última conversación que sostuvieron antes de morir.

—House intentó suicidarse —repitió Foreman ante el silencio de Cuddy, quien parecía no procesar aquella noticia—. Pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Detuvo su motocicleta en medio de la pista, sin contar que un auto iba a velocidad detrás de él. El auto lo atropelló. Eso dicen los testigos.

La decana de medicina frunció el ceño, incrédula. ¿Por qué se detuvo? Dentro de la lógica de su otrora empleado, sin Wilson, el pilar más importante de su vida, su conciencia, perdería la poca cordura que regía su vida. Suicidarse acabaría con todos sus problemas. Así de práctico era House.

—Necesito operarlo y detener la hemorragia interna —quedó petrificada sin saber qué decidir, todas las salas de operación estaba ocupadas, no podía simplemente desalojar a un paciente y anteponer sus intereses personales. ¡Pero se trataba de House!, el médico que probablemente más vidas había salvado en el país, y, estaba segura, aún ahora seguiría haciéndolo bajo el amparo de Foreman.

—¡House se muere, Cuddy, necesito un quirófano! —insistió desesperado el médico.

Y, como si las palabras del médico decano de medicina hubiesen activado un interruptor, ella se deslizó con rapidez entre la multitud de gente que ocupaba Urgencias, dispuesta a conseguir un quirófano que permitiera salvar la vida hombre que tanto daño le causó. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero si algo –o mucho- le había enseñado House, era a romper las reglas y mentir lo necesario para conseguir salvar vidas. Así lo hizo.

.

Foreman sostenía sus brazos en el aire, a la altura de sus hombros, sus manos habían sido desinfectarlas y llevaba los típicos atuendos con los que se ingresa a un quirófano. Detrás de las puertas corredizas, se encontraba el paciente más importante que haya pasado por sus manos. No había atendido a nadie desde que asumió la dirección de Princeton-Plainsboro. Estaba nervioso aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

—No debí hacer esto —se recriminó Cuddy en voz alta.

—¿Lo dices por lo que te hizo?

—No es solo por eso… Él quería morir, aunque detuvo su motocicleta, estaba en medio del tráfico, que no lo atropellaran hubiese sido un milagro, estoy segura que lo sabía.

—Es por lo que te hizo —replicó sin un ápice de duda.

Cuddy ladeó su rostro y frunció lo labios sin replicar. No tenía argumentos, Foreman tenía razón.

—No se lo merece…

El médico sacudió levemente la cabeza antes de soltar palabras que se juró no repetir nunca:

—Todo lo que nos haya hecho en el pasado, ahora lo está pagando con creces. Wilson está muerto—se miraron angustiados, sabiendo que el peor castigo para House, si sobrevivía, no sería soportar el dolor de su pierna, sino vivir sin su mejor amigo.

Pero, ¿debía operarlo y salvarle su vida y confinarlo a cargar con un segundo dolor punzante en su alma? No había tiempo de meditar. Su deber de médico estaba antes que cualquier análisis freudiano de la vida de su paciente.

Las puertas del quirófano se abrieron de par en par. Era momento de actuar.

.

.

Después de trasladar a House a otro hospital, luego de aquella delicada operación que salvó su vida, pensó no volvería a verlo. Así se lo solicitó a su médico. Pero no, el maldito se dedicó a acosarla cada vez que podía, en sus citas, su trabajo; acercándose lentamente. Todo se inició el día después de la intervención quirúrgica, su salud decayó, y ella decidió monitorear su estado, permaneciendo cerca de él en lo posible. En un estúpido momento de debilidad, creyendo que viviría pocos minutos, se acercó a su rostro y le brindo sentidas palabras perdonándolo por las terribles cosas que le hizo. Inesperadamente despertó. Los ojos zafiro se encontraron con los verdemar, arrancándole minutos a la muerte y estrujando el dolido corazón de Cuddy. Era la primera vez, después de meses, que tenía tan cerca al hombre que trajo felicidad y desgracia trajo a su vida.

Hierba mala nunca muere, reza el dicho popular, ¿verdad? Pues así ocurrió, Foreman intervino a tiempo y salvo su vida, una vez más.

Tiempo después, permitió que el "Huracán House" invadiera su vida y la hiciera miserable con sus estúpidos juegos. Como horas atrás, en el salón de té en que se encontraba y llegó exclusivamente para fastidiar su cita con Richard. Pero no lo permitió. Procuró pasar gratos momentos en su compañía.

Llegada la noche, el exitoso abogado la escoltó hasta la puerta de su casa. Permitió que la besara, la acariciara e insinuara sus deseos de quedarse esa noche. Pero su hija, la pequeña Rachel, no se lo permitió, invadida por un aura angelical, se acercó a su madre exigiendo atención y un espacio en su lecho por miedo a dormir sola.

Una noche más en que su hija ocupaba ese espacio vacío en su cama. Se había resignado a vivir solo para Rachel, no restringiéndose la búsqueda de compañía ocasional o, por qué no, al hombre con quien pasaría el resto de su vida. Lamentablemente, conseguir lo segundo no implicaba amar… ese sentimiento ya tenía dueño.

Las palabras de Wilson sobre sus sentimientos retumbaron en su mente.

_¡Tú todavía lo amas!_

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**.**

**Notas de autor**: Hola. Lamento la demora, tuve muchos pendientes y no pude subir el siguiente capítulo antes.

Este capítulo está basado en las declaraciones de David Shore, tiempo después del final de House M.D. Él reveló que las escenas hechas por Stacy (Stela Ward) en el último capítulo de la serie, estaban destinadas a Cuddy, inicialmente. Pero como saben ella no pudo participar (no sé si alguien leyó esto o se enteró). Así mismo, ¿recuerdan que en el funeral de House, Stacy afirmó amar a su exesposo? Bueno, esas palabras, como es obvio, también le correspondían a nuestra decana, lamentablemente nunca pudo decirlas.

Les adelanto que el próximo capítulo traerá muchas sorpresas, entre ellas, haré que House y Cuddy estén muy, muy cerca el uno del otro. Ya entenderán cuando me lean luego ;)

Agradecimientos especiales a:

_**Ana. dehouse**_

_**HuddyAleja**_

_**Netokastillo**_

Por siempre leerme y dejar un comentario.

En fin, también agradezco a aquellas personas que leen y tienen en alerta esta historia que hago con tanto cariño para ustedes y por amor a estos personajes.


End file.
